Zodiac Match
by Nature9000
Summary: Freddie receives a horoscope match that makes him ponder his relationship with Sam, his relationship with Carly also comes into question, just what realization does he come to?


Zodiac Match

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, nor do I own the Astrology horoscope match that I will be using.

A/N: No, I don't believe in Astrology, but I thought the compatibility match that I saw was interesting. So I thought to do this. Enjoy the read.

-WHAT DO THE STARS SAY?-

Jonah and Valerie were sitting at a computer, discussing the iCarly broadcast that went on that day. They had become friends with Sam and Freddie over time, thankful that the two actually forgave them. They never missed a single podcast of iCarly.

"I think that was one of their best!" Valerie said while laughing lightly. Jonah smiled and nodded his head in response. The laughs they shared with that show seemed to never end. "They're getting much better at the show, I can tell. Of course, Sam caused Freddie's clothes to explode _again_." Jonah chuckled and slowly shook his head, it seemed Sam enjoyed blowing Freddie's clothes off. "Did you notice that slightly dazed look in her eyes when it happened, though?"

"Yeah, she seemed awed by whatever Freddie had under that shirt," Jonah stated while chuckling. "Freddie _has_ been working out more often, one can assume he's going to have a toned body."

"Oh yeah, that's true…" Valerie looked at the computer and back to Jonah with a smile. "Hey, want to see something interesting?"

"What is that?"

"I know you don't believe in Astrology, and neither do I, but we can check our compatibility just for fun!" Jonah thought for a minute and shrugged his shoulders, it seemed like something fun to do. Valerie quickly typed on the keyboard and brought up a horoscope page, she then typed in their Zodiac signs. A page on Gemini and Virgo appeared, and it showed that they were a good match.

"Well then, it looks like I made a good choice in picking you!" Jonah smirked as he placed his arm around Valerie's waist. She giggled slightly and gave Jonah a quick peck on the cheek "Oh, how about we check out our friend's compatibility?" Jonah held his smirk and Valerie grinned, that would be extremely fun to do.

"Freddie's an Aquarius, right?" Jonah nodded and Valerie quickly put that in. "Okay, and Sam is an Aries." Valerie pressed enter and the page opened up to show the match. The two read it and their eyes slowly widened. "Jonah, this describes them almost perfectly!"

"You know what…I think you're right. So, should we tell them?" Valerie chuckled lightly and tapped her chin, thinking of how great a reaction it would be whenever they told them about it.

"That would be extremely fun! Though, they should read it for themselves. I know Sam would be _thrilled_ to see how greatly she matches up with Freddie!" Jonah nodded and rubbed his chin, they already knew that Sam really liked Freddie. For a best friend, Carly was entirely clueless. Sam actually confided in Valerie that she loved Freddie and thought he would never like her back because of Carly.

"At least we know why Carly doesn't know that Sam likes Freddie. Sam probably fears Carly's reaction if and when she told her that she was jealous of her over him." Valerie nodded and Jonah pulled out his cell phone, he smirked and Valerie raised her eyebrow. "I'm calling Freddie, I want him to be the one that sees the Zodiac match. I know that he's starting to lose his crush on Carly and he admitted to me long ago that he had felt something for Sam."

"How did he tell you, what did he say?" Jonah frowned and looked over to Valerie.

"I'd rather not talk about _how_ he told me." Valerie blinked and remembered years before when Jonah dated Sam and attempted to cheat on her, Freddie had beaten him up.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to open old wounds…" She looked down and Jonah gave her a soft smile. He placed a finger under her chin and slowly tilted her head up, gazing into her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. What's past is past, and that's all that matters. You don't need to apologize at all." Valerie smiled at Jonah and he moved back to his cell. Soon, Freddie answered the phone, giving Jonah a slight yawn. "Hey, are you tired?"

"Well, that depends on how you look at it," Freddie said while making his voice rise up slightly. "I'm just a _bit_ tired of Sam tearing off my clothes, and yes, I know that Jake would say something perverted to that statement!"

"Hah, yes he would actually…" Jake was another of their close friends, and neither Carly nor Sam knew that. He was really perverted, able to find some innuendo in any statement that he heard. "Anyway, I want to show you something about the Zodiac signs."

"Jonah, you know those things are nothing but lies, right? Astrology is just…well it's not real."

"Yeah, I know that, but you still have to see this. It's funny how these two signs match up. You should go onto the astrology site and check up the compatibility of Aquarius and Aries. I think you'll enjoy what you see." Freddie had a pause in his response, as if considering Jonah's very words. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Sam's sign was and what his sign was, but he didn't know much else as far as Astrology went.

"Sam's an Aries, isn't she? What are you trying to do, Jonah?" Jonah could tell Freddie was probably narrowing his eyes, giving him a glare through the phone. He could even hear the growl in Freddie's throat.

"I'm not trying anything, I'm just asking that you look at it. You may find it humorous!" Freddie paused for a moment and gave a defeated sigh, he didn't really feel like arguing with anyone at the moment. He had a headache and several pains over his body. The blow from Sam caused him to fall back and slam into the wall and tech equipment. Sam was being very apologetic and trying to see if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'll do it…" Jonah smiled and looked at Valerie, she was eager to hear what Freddie's response was going to be. "I will say this…No Sam, I don't need another ice pack! Yes, I'm fine! Don't apologize…it's not always your fault…" Jonah heard Freddie give a sigh and waited for him to continue. "She's really upset, because I got really hurt. I need a good laugh, so this should be good enough." Jonah nodded in response and said goodbye. He hung up the phone, and turned to face Valerie.

"He said he'll check it out. Also, he got hurt and Sam is really apologetic, I'm guessing she blames herself for his pain." Valerie frowned and slowly nodded her head in response.

"Sam may be tough, but she doesn't want to seriously injure someone. So if Freddie's really hurt, it's normal if she's apologetic and all." Jonah shrugged and crossed his arms over, he figured Freddie should just appreciate Sam's kindness while it lasted. Jonah chuckled softly and Valerie tilted her head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"You think Sam's kindness would last if he ever asked her out?" Valerie's eyes seemed to brighten and a smile formed on her face.

"She'd tease him, of course, but she would love for him to ask her out. She tells me every day, she wishes he would just stop going after Carly and notice her."

"Well he notices her, that's for sure. He'll tell me, along with Jake, constantly how he thinks he's starting to develop some feelings for Sam. He seems confused about it as well, wondering why he'd feel anything for Sam, if he felt something for Carly." Valerie smirked and Jonah raised his eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think that astrology thing will push him in Sam's direction?" Jonah tapped his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I think it might do something, but he is a strong disbeliever in astrology. At least, he might laugh at it."

"We'll have to see." Jonah nodded in response and crossed his arms in thought, he actually hoped Freddie would ask Sam out. That was especially considering Sam had told him before that she was merely trying to get over him.

_"Figures that I make that pathetic mistake to try and cheat on her, but I don't think I could have helped her get over Freddie. Those two are meant for each other…"_ Jonah looked over at Valerie and smiled softly. _"Just as Valerie is meant for me and I'm meant for her…"_

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie sighed and tried to get off of the beanbag chair that he was on, but he was in immense pain. When Sam put that pump in his shirt and pants, the blow knocked him through the technical equipment and against the wall. He had quickly stood up and told the girls that he was just fine and they went on with the webshow. He was currently in the clothes that Sam fetched from his mom. She did that despite his telling her that she didn't have to.

Of course, Sam did pause occasionally and glance at him with a worried look. He had told her repeatedly that he was fine, but it didn't stop her from apologizing constantly. Freddie slowly stood up and started to make his way to the laptop. He froze when he heard someone shout, it was Sam. He turned around to see her staring at him, she was still concerned about him. In the back of his mind, he wondered where Carly was at the moment. "What are you doing, Freddie?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to my laptop," Freddie stated. Sam sighed and walked over to him, he raised his eyebrow as she placed her hand on his arm. He felt a tinge and let out a sigh on the touch. Her fingers were soft and gentle, and her touch was soothing to him.

"Sit down, dork. I'll get your laptop." Freddie chuckled lightly at the tough demeanor in her voice. It was as though she were trying to avoid revealing something, perhaps it was the fact that she cared more about him than she let on. Freddie blinked slightly as he watched Sam walk over to the laptop, he pondered just how much she really cared about him. She turned around and narrowed her eyes. "I said sit _down_."

"Yeah, sorry about that…" Freddie sat back in the beanbag chair and Sam handed him the laptop, he thanked her and opened it. He began to type on the keyboard, searching for the astrology match that Jonah told him about. He shifted his eyes and watched Sam walk toward another area of the room, he smiled softly and glanced back at the keyboard. "Carly would never act like this, I suppose…"

_Carly will never love you_

Freddie chuckled and tilted his head back, of course she never would love him, that's why his infatuation with her was dying. _"Infatuation, of course that's all that is. Do I even know what real love is?"_ Freddie frowned and stared at the computer screen. "Of course not…" Sam looked over at Freddie and then back to what she was working on. Freddie typed more on the keyboard and found the astrology page, he then put in his sign and then Sam's sign. _"Let's see what we find."_ Freddie read what came up and his eyes started to widen from the words.

_"__When Aries and Aquarius come together in a love match, the combination of Aquarius vision and Aries action makes them a highly creative pair. Their relationship is anything but static; they can be competitive, but life with these two is never dull! Zodiac Signs that are two apart tend to have a special connection, and these are no exception. They are great friends as they communicate really well. They have a special understanding of one another's idealistic, enthusiastic outlook on life. They both crave excitement and new experiences -- the wilder and stranger, the better. They're both into thrills and showing off."_

Freddie thought on that for a moment, he knew that his relationship with Sam was almost always interesting. They could argue about anything, but after time, it almost seemed like a game to them. He knew that deep down, they did care about each other. When they come together to get something done, they do exactly that. He remembered when Carly was thinking of going to another school, he and Sam got together and thought up a plan to keep Carly away from it. Freddie chuckled and rubbed his chin slightly. _"I know I couldn't have thought up that plan on my own, and neither could Sam."_

Freddie knew that he seemed to crave his conversations with Sam, he would always wake up and be so excited to know what would happen between the two. He couldn't resist the pull she had. _"Just how would life be like if it was Carly?"_ Freddie blinked and a small scowl appeared on his lips. _"Boring…she doesn't even care like Sam does."_ Freddie glanced out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sam glancing over at him. She caught his gaze and quickly turned around, blushing. Freddie smirked and moved back to the screen. _"Of course, I never do know what to expect with Sam. I could almost predict Carly." _

_"__Many Aries-Aquarius relationships are based on mutual admiration. Aries loves how unique Aquarius is, their inventive vision of the world; Aquarius loves Aries for their energy and initiative -- Aquarius gets new ideas all the time but sometimes finds it hard to carry them out. Since both Signs prize independence, Aries's tendency toward possessiveness can push Aquarius to become aloof or detached as a self-preservation tactic. Though they have that special connection, they do see the world in very different lights, which they both need to understand. Aries can be too involved for Aquarius's taste, and Aquarius in turn may be too unpredictable for Aries. As it turns out, Aquarius is the one Sign that has Aries beat when it comes to spontaneity! As long as both partners reassure each other that the relationship is important and secure, things will be just fine."_

Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced back at Sam, he smiled and exhaled slowly. He knew that she admired him on a few parts, he remembered overhearing her once while she was talking to a friend. She had been talking about how great he was with his equipment and how she liked the fact that he was kind. She also said that she never really did know what to expect with him, that he always seemed to surprise her.Freddie chuckled and moved out of his memory recollection. _"She found out I had been listening and threatened to pummel me…but she never did do anything."_

Of course, Freddie had told her to go ahead and punch him if she could, and she froze up that time. She couldn't bring herself to hit him. Her excuse was that she knew he would hit him later. She never did fulfill that statement. He would have known how to defend himself if she did try to hit him, it wasn't that hard to do. She was tough, but at the same time, not as strong as she let on. _"Sam would probably try to defend herself on that statement."_

_"__Aries is ruled by the Planet Mars (Passion) and Aquarius is ruled by the Planets Saturn (Karma) and Uranus (Rebellion). Aquarius gets its great, progressive vision from Uranus, and its social conscience and philanthropy from Saturn. Mars, then, can make a great addition to the mix -- it brings passionate, direct action to all these lofty thoughts and ideals."_

Freddie's face scrunched up slightly, he wasn't sure he even agreed to that statement. After all, Sam was the rebellious one, that's what he thought. Freddie tapped his chin and raised his eyebrow, maybe he was wrong. Even though Sam seemed distasteful of her mom, she had a great relationship with both parents. She loved her parents and never seemed to tell them no. Freddie on the other hand, always tried to stay away from his mom. He would say no on several things. He even got her to stop with the damned tick lotion. Of course, it was Sam that helped him talk to his mom passively instead of raising his voice like he normally would have done. _"You're joking, am I really more rebellious than she is?"_

_"__Aries is a Fire Sign and Aquarius is an Air Sign. Air fuels Fire and helps it spread; similarly, Aquarius can help Aries think up new schemes and then realize them. Aquarius stimulates Aries intellectually, something that most of the other Signs fail to do. Both Signs have wide-ranging interests, so mentally active Aquarius is sure to provide physically active Aries with plenty of fodder for new adventures and crusades._

_Aries is a Cardinal Sign and Aquarius is a Fixed Sign. Aries gives Aquarius the confidence to charge ahead rather than just sitting in the laboratory concocting new ideas. Aquarius can help Aries stabilize and complete projects rather than jumping into new plans without completing the old ones. They have a lot of respect and admiration for one another, which helps smooth any obstacles in their relationship."_

Freddie's eyebrow twitched slightly, but he did understand the concept of what the passage was saying. He wasn't sure how, but it pegged him along with Sam just perfectly. Sam was definitely physically active and he was "mentally active" as the horoscope said. He loved fire, but so did Sam. _"I can see how she could be like fire, almost."_

Freddie glanced over at Sam and his face turned to an almost serene look. Just gazing at her brought warmth to him, he always felt warm whenever she was around. Even if the room was cold, it seemed to warm up when she entered the room. _"Her heart may be warmer than she makes it appear. Her soul is warm and beautiful…" _Sam looked up from the table that she was at and looked over at Freddie, he quickly looked back to the screen, making sure he didn't blush. _"I wonder what she's doing over there, anyway. No matter…there's some of this left to read."_ Freddie continued to read and shifted slightly in his seat.

_"__What's the best aspect of the Aries-Aquarius relationship? Their ability to achieve so much when they work together. Cardinal Fire and Fixed Air cover all the bases. Theirs is a relationship of vision as well as practice."_

Freddie made a small hum sound and tapped his chin, the passage seemed to make him think of a lot of things. He still wondered where Carly was at. His eyes drifted to the door and then narrowed, he wasn't surprised to find that Carly didn't care for his pain. Carly then walked through the door, she didn't glance over at him and walked right by. Sam glanced up and looked at her friend.

"What's going on, Carly?" Sam asked while putting down a pencil. Carly tilted her head and let out a small sigh.

"Aren't you going to come down and watch the show?" Carly asked. Sam took a look at Freddie and closed her eyes as she turned her head toward Carly.

"No, I want to stay up here and make sure Freddie's going to be okay."

"Okay, suit yourself." Carly sighed and walked over toward the door. She stopped and looked at Freddie, giving him a smile. "I hope you'll be better soon, Freddie!"

"Yeah, thanks for that," Freddie responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam frown and turn back to her work. Carly walked out of the door and Freddie glanced down at his computer. _"Something tells me you only want me to get better so you can spend time with Sam."_ He knew that Carly did care about him, but he could tell she seemed more concerned about watching a movie with Sam. _"I almost wonder what this thing says about Carly's sign."_ For fun, Freddie checked his compatibility with Carly and read it, he frowned and glanced up. _"Incredibly boring, that's what it is."_

There was some bad in the Zodiac match, one of the highlights and good things about the match was that they would bring the positive out of each other. Not only that, but the horoscope didn't even seem to get the personalities right. Whereas the one with Sam actually seemed like them, the one with Carly was completely off.

Freddie set his laptop on the ground next to him and looked over at Sam. He smiled softly and slowly stood up, giving no care to the painful sensation shooting through his body. His aching muscles would end soon, anyway. He made his way over to Sam and saw that she had been working on a drawing. The drawing was of him sitting on the beanbag and looking at his laptop, the drawing seemed to calm his sprit. He smiled when he saw the care that Sam put in the detail. Freddie placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly in shock. She moved her arms out and made sure to cover the picture, hoping that Freddie didn't see it. Freddie smiled and took the picture out from her hands.

"I think it's a great drawing, Sam." Sam slowly stood up and took the drawing from his hands. She put on a tough face and then looked down at the photo.

"It's not that great…" Sam responded. She was starting to feel something strange happening inside of her, she had to get away before she broke from her tough appearance and revealed her innermost thoughts. She quickly turned to leave, but Freddie took her arm in his hand. She stopped and turned around, glaring at him with narrow eyes. "What do you think you're doing, Dork? Let go of my arm or I'll pummel you, and I'm not joking this time!"

"Go ahead." Freddie smirked and Sam gazed into his eyes, not daring to look at the smirk on his face. She knew she was already starting to melt, he had that effect on her. She would freeze up under his gaze, and it was then that she would do almost anything that he wanted her to do. "Well, are you going to try and punch me, or not?" Sam narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist, she then pushed it toward Freddie, but he tilted his head and lifted his hand, taking her wrist. Sam gasped and her eyes widened in shock, Freddie deflected an attack with such ease.

"Y-You dodged that…" Freddie smirked and continued to gaze into Sam's eyes, he knew he had her. Sam inhaled and slowly exhaled, her chest slowly rising and falling. "So, I guess you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling just fine now. It's really calming to look into your blue eyes." Sam nearly choked at that, she couldn't tell if he just tried to flirt with her or not. Freddie released Sam and she stood in place, still gazing into his eyes.

"What do you want, Dork?"

"I'm hoping that you'll go out with me." Sam's mouth fell slightly and she had to do a double take. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Wait, what? Maybe you _are_ sicker than I thought!"

"No, _Sam_, I'm not." He put more emphasis on her name, so she would know that he knew who he was talking to. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam stuttered and looked as though she was caught completely off guard. Freddie Benson was asking her on a date, it was too good to be true. "So, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

Sam swallowed slightly and took another breath, making sure to keep her composure. She couldn't believe he was asking her out. "W-What about Carly, you _love_ her, don't you?" Freddie made a slight hum sound and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't deny that I once thought something of her, but those feelings were merely infatuation. Let's just say that a friend showed me how things really were. Upon thinking, I realize that I'm more attracted to you…uh, so you either want to go out or no?" Freddie was starting to grow fidgety, the longer it was, the more nervous he seemed to get. Sam smiled softly and quickly hugged Freddie.

"Yes, I want to go out with you, Freddie." Sam felt a single tear falling down her cheek, it was like her dreams had just come true. "Thank you." Freddie smiled and slowly rubbed Sam's back, he thought for sure that things were going to change for the better. Now he just had to tell Jonah that he was going to be going out with Sam. He knew that his friends would be thrilled, they had bugged him continuously about it.

"You want to go downstairs now or stay up here?"

"Let's just stay up here and talk for a bit." Freddie smiled and nodded in response. He then sat down in the beanbag chair and Sam sat next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, glad that Freddie finally seemed to notice her. Freddie had to wonder how something like the Zodiac signs, despite the fact that he never believed in them, could make him realize something so amazing. It wouldn't make him believe in astrology, and maybe it wouldn't just serve as a laugh, but something more.

"You think astrology is stupid too, right?" Sam shrugged and Freddie chuckled lightly. "Take a look at this…" Freddie brought his laptop up and showed Sam the screen with their zodiac signs. She gave a small laugh and Freddie smiled, loving her beautiful laugh.

"So, does this mean we're a perfect match?"

"I don't know about that, but it does seem like the stars are for us." Sam smiled once more and rested her head on Freddie's shoulder once again, closing her eyes. This was one time that Freddie wouldn't move away from her, and he'd let her head rest comfortably on his shoulder, providing comfort for both. It would be a great relationship from there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I'm not a believer in Astrology, but I just felt like writing about that. It was an inspiration.


End file.
